


A Bite To Eat

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn seeks refuge and it leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite To Eat

She wasn't used to unannounced visitors, at least not ones that waited until they were materializing to interject a thought in her head.

{"Apologies for my rudeness, but you were the nearest safe haven"} In that brief passage, she 'saw' all he had endured recently, and gave him permission to hide here, away from those who knew him better.

"I'm a safe haven for you?" Barbara wheeled toward the kitchen as the form shifted toward that of a noir pulp detective. "You can go comfy if you like."

"This is…especially around such a gifted woman." He followed her, his stomach gurgling loudly in such a human manner she had to laugh.

"Flirt."

"Perhaps…but right now…can you spare a bite to eat?" he asked, his face solemn. For answer, she pulled out a bag of Chocos, and then got the milk out. "And you call me a flirt?" he countered.

"Perhaps," she rejoined.

* * *

Shared cookies led to a lunch date. They'd had a movie night between 'girls' as Barbara met Goldie. An intrusion by Zinda led to Barbara introducing a tomcat named Tomas. By far, Barbara was happiest when he finally trusted their friendship enough to meditate in her presence, his form so sharp and angular.

The first time she had touched him in that form, he had held his breath…and then hugged her. She was the one that turned it to more, and he followed her up out of their loneliness.

They weren't labeling it; but it had the feeling of long-term.


End file.
